


Denial Isn't Just A River in Egypt

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Desire Series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is in denial, F/M, Jaime is Horny, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne was seriously beginning to question her decision making skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial Isn't Just A River in Egypt

Brienne was seriously beginning to question her decision making skills.

She swallowed as she felt the familiar brush of beard on her shoulder. A cold draft swept through the bedroom and she shivered, snuggling up back against the warmth of her bedmate despite her brain telling her to do otherwise. She tensed when Jaime tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her flush against him. Brienne glanced down and swallowed again as she noticed the sun shining brightly into Jaime’s bedroom, shining down on their naked forms, hiding nothing to the imagination.

Seven Hells.

She tried to pinpoint the moment she decided to come home with Jaime last night. They had been working late and he had been teasing her; annoying her and of course looked damn good doing it. She rolled her eyes to herself feeling pathetic. Maybe the when or the why wasn’t important. Last night already happened. She bit her lip as images of said night flashed through her mind. No one told her about the pleasure. The desire for someone. Her desire for him was honestly so all-consuming it frightened her.

Jaime began to stir behind her, his warm hand sliding up and down her tummy as he slid his leg between both of her own. Brienne fought the urge she felt to cover up, instead she slowly turned onto her back, meeting Jaime’s green gaze. How was it possible that someone could look so good first thing in the morning?

Jaime tilted his head as he gave her a small smile. “Good morning, blue eyes.”

888

_“You’re late.” Margery complained as she watched her best friend hurry into her chair across from her._

_“Sorry.” Brienne muttered. “My class ran later than I expected.” She picked up her menu._

_“Mmm.” Margery said as she took a sip of her lemon water. She tilted her head as she regarded the taller woman._

_Brienne took a sip of her lemon water before clearing her throat. “What?”_

_Margery sat forward in her sip, her piercing gaze direct. “Something is different about you.”_

_Brienne avoided Margery’s gaze, instead opting to look down at her menu. “I think I’ll try the Salmon this time.” She said, pointedly ignoring her best friend._

_“Ooo now you’re blushing. Now I desperately have to know.” Margery commented. Her eyes narrowed. “What is different about Ms. Tarth? New hair style? No. that isn’t it. New outfit? No. not that either. Hmm. You know you’re not one for secrets Brienne.”_

_“I don’t have secrets.” Brienne sighed as she placed her menu down. “I’m just well rested. This vacation has been doing wonders for me.” She said and Margery raised an eyebrow._

_“You’re never well rested.” She said. “Brienne you--” Margery trailed off as she continued to regard her friend. She gasped as her eyes began to widen. “Oh my god.” She said softly. “You got laid.”_

88

Brienne shivered as his hand caressed up her side. “Good morning.” She greeted back quietly. Despite the ongoing inner monologue telling her otherwise, Brienne gave into the urge to caress the side of his face. She watched as Jaime’s eyes slid closed, his hand falling over her own so she wouldn’t pull away.

When he opened his eyes, Brienne was again surprised by the heated look in his steady gaze. “Well,” He said softly. “You’re probably thinking about how much you should be going.”

Brienne flushed as she slowly nodded her head. “Yes.” She said. “That’s exactly what I’m thinking.”

Jaime nodded a small smile. “You don’t seem like you’re in a hurry to go.”

Why in the seven hells was he being so adorable? Brienne thought to herself. “No. Doesn’t seem like it

888

_“Oh my seven!” Margery said, a large grin on her face._

_Brienne glanced around nervously. “Be quiet.” She hissed quietly. She could already feel the other customers’ eyes on her and she knew it was merely because of her size, she didn’t need to attract even more attention._

_“Sorry.” Margery murmured chastened, but then she slowly smiled, her perfectly straight white teeth nearly blinding Brienne’s blue orbs. “So—“ She trailed off expectantly, nearly raising her eyebrows into her hairline._

_Brienne pursed her lips, the blush on her cheeks growing brighter with each passing second. Damn Margery! She had worked hard on pushing **that** night of passion to the inner recesses of her mind until she was no longer falling into that odd daze whenever she would think about that night of unbridled passion. “Really Margery.” She said, letting out a resigned sigh afterward._

_Margery clapped her hands and leaned forward with a grin. “Tell me everything.”_

_88_

Jaime kissed her. Brienne’s mouth opened up to his willingly, both of their tongues tangling against each other in such a way that had Brienne moaning before they even got anywhere. She spread her thighs as she slid her hands toward his hips, silently urging him between her knees.

Jaime pulled away from her mouth so he could catch his breath. His gaze followed his hand as it caressed up her side and back again. She shivered as his eyes met her own. She matched his heated gaze with her own as her hand moved to caress the side of his face. She watched in fascination as his eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. He had reacted the same way last night as if he were starved for touch and affection. It was something she could relate to.

88

_“Oh my goodness!” Margery said and Brienne shook her head._

_“I know it’s…I’ve made such a terrible decision.”_

_Margery raised her perfectly arched eyebrow. “Are you kidding me?” She shook her head. “Brienne, no you didn’t make a terrible decision. You had amazing sex..wait it was amazing wasn’t it?”_

_A flash of that night once again resurfaced in her mind and she sighed. “Yes. It was.” That answer wasn’t really sufficient enough when it came to describing that night._

_“So then what’s the issue?” She asked, continuing on before the taller woman could answer. “Look Brienne, you had a night of fun. You clearly enjoyed yourself, there’s no need to feel guilty about it.” If there was anyone who deserved a night of fun, it was Brienne. Her friend had been through a lot recently and she needed to know she was not a lost cause when it came to love or sex._

_Brienne shook her head again. “But I work with him. His brother is my boss—he’s technically my boss too.”_

_Margery sighed as she sat back. “And?” She shook her head as a smirked. “Jaime Lannister.” She said softly. “And I always thought he was gay. He never dated and generally kept to himself. I was thinking of trying to set him up with Loras somehow.”_

_“Oh goodness.” Brienne muttered as her friend giggled._

888

A few moments later had Brienne sweaty and lying on top of Jaime who was lazily thrusting his hips upward, driving himself deeper into her. Too exhausted from their earlier passion, she could do nothing but cling to his shoulders; focusing on the constant pleasure of his cock hitting that wonderful spot inside of her.

“Fuck Brienne.” He breathed her name like a prayer. “You’re so fucking tight. You’re going to be the end of me.” His hands squeezed her waist, almost to the point of pain as his pace increased. He kissed and sucked at her throat. “Are you going to scream for me again?”

His words spurred her on bringing her to heights she never envisioned reaching. “Yes.” She breathed, gasping and squeezing his shoulders. “Yes!” She shouted.

888

_Returning to work was, for Brienne, quite nerve wrecking. After two weeks off, she had walked into her office with the surprise of finding out that Jaime’s office was on the same floor as her own. He hadn’t been in his office when she quickly walked past it and hadn’t been for the majority of the day, but the stress and anxiety of trying to avoid him all day was too much. It was around two-thirty that she started to feel relief; regaining the relaxed feeling she had gained on her two week vacation, but it quickly went to hell when her assistant reminded her in an IM that she had a design meeting to attend._

_Fuck._

_A design meeting meant the director of design and construction will be there. Jaime will undoubtedly be there._

_Fuck._

_She sat at her desk for a long moment processing the situation she put herself in. This is why self-control was so important to her. This is why logic was key and impulsivity was just stupid. She briefly closed her eyes and shook her head, emptying out the negative thoughts with new ones. She was a professional. She wouldn’t let this indiscretion get in the way of that. She slowly made her way toward the conference room._

_“Brienne.”_

_The familiar cultured voice that greeted her made her look up from the proposal she was gripping as if her life depended on it. Her insides gave a sudden jolt as her eyes met Jaime’s. The gray suit he had on only serving to add to his attractiveness. He looked good. Really good and the beard he had grown gave him a rugged look that made Brienne’s insides twist even more._

_“Hi.” She said softly. “Where’s Tyrion?”_

_“He claimed to have a meeting.” He said with a shrug._

_She frowned to herself, he didn’t tell her he had a meeting. “He’s usually here for proposal meetings.”_

_“Only because Kart is an idiot.” He said. “Why he was chosen as my number two I’ll never know.” He waved her in. “Are you going to stand in the doorway for the whole meeting? Because if so then this will be quite difficult.”_

_Flushing red, Brienne stepped further into the room, her eyes falling on his design board. She frowned. “This is not the design I wrote the proposal for.”_

_“It’s because I changed the design.” Jaime moved to stand beside her. “Like I said Kart is an idiot.”_

_Brienne stayed silent as she noted all of the changes. He was right of course. Kart was an idiot and a horrible designer. Jaime’s design was cleaner and more practical and it always amazed her how creative he could be with his architecture and design process. “It’s good.” She said quietly and Jaime grinned._

_“I know.” He said and she rolled her eyes at his arrogance._

_She turned to face him, her expression stern. “I’ll now have to redo the whole design proposal for a design that was supposed to be in its final phase.”_

_Jaime shrugged again. “It still is final Brienne.” He said softly. He began taking off his jacket and she frowned._

_Brienne’s eyes slid to his very nice forearms as he began to roll up his sleeves. She began to panic. “What are you doing?” She asked frantically._

_Jaime paused, giving her an amused glance. “I’m getting comfortable so I can dictate the design to you Brienne.” He gave her a teasing smile. “I’m not trying to seduce you if that’s what you thought.”_

_Sudden heat rushed through her body and Brienne knew she was probably beet red at the moment. Sudden anger followed the embarrassment and she glared at him. “Don’t.” She said softly. “Don’t..don’t do that here.”_

_Jaime’s teasing smirk disappeared as he looked at her slightly chastened but she could see the mirth in his eyes. “So I can do that outside of here?”_

_She glared even harder. “Jaime!”_

_“Sorry.” He said, not sounding sorry at all. “I’ll be completely professional.”_

_Fuck. She thought._

88

Brienne kept her back to Jaime as she slid into her bra. She could feel Jaime watching her and she shivered as she felt his fingers caress down her spine.

“You have so many freckles.” He murmured. “I should start calling you freckles.”

“Don’t.” She said as she pulled her shirt on. Hyle used to call her that. “Don’t call me that.” She heard him sigh.

“You know you don’t have to run away again.” He commented.

His words grated on her nerves and she turned to look at him with a glare on her face. “I’m not running away.” She said defensively, her frown deepening as he slowly smiled.

He sat up and placed a small kiss on her lips. “So stay.” He said simply.

Brienne pulled away from his sinful mouth. “In case you haven’t noticed we have work in three hours and I have to get back to my place to change.” Why was he being so persistent? There wasn’t any reason should be staying any longer.

He kissed her shoulder and rubbed his nose against her. “Stay?” He asked again. “At least one more hour so I can make you that omelet.”

Brienne sighed as he kissed her shoulder again. “I can’t-“

Jaime chuckled. “Do you want me to beg blue eyes?” He kissed up her shoulder toward her neck, stopping to gently nibble there.

Brienne’s eyes slid closed despite her resistance. She could feel that same resistance waning as Jaime’s tongue lick up the shell of her ear. “I can’t-“ She stuttered out.

“Please?” He begged, his voice a bit desperate. “Please stay Brienne.”

Brienne slowly turned to look at him, surprised at the sincerity in his eyes. “One hour?” She asked and his eyes gleamed with his victory as he nodded. “I’ll stay.”

 

888

_Jaime stayed true to his promise of being a complete professional and with him dictating his design plan she was able to cut the amount of time it would take for her to get the work done. She tried to ignore the way his silky voice made her insides tighten. She tried to keep her eyes focus on the work in front of her, refusing to meet his steady gaze as he spoke. It amazed her how he was able to convey his design without having to look at it once. His passion and excitement was clear and Brienne couldn’t help but feel excited herself as he conveyed his design._

_“Finished.” She announced, pressing print._

_Jaime leaned back in his chair as he sighed happily. “I feel like I need a cigarette. How about you blue eyes?”_

_Brienne met his gaze sharply. “Don’t call me that.” She said firmly, but Jaime merely smiled._

_“I’m merely teasing you.” He said and she bristled._

_“It’s not appropriate.” She replied glaring at him when rolled his eyes._

_“Maybe it’s not.” He relented then paused for a along moment. “But that doesn’t make me want to forget it.” He paused for a long moment. “Do you want to forget it?”_

_YES! Her rational side screamed at her. Remembering such a thing will do no good but keeping her wanting. Wanting something she will never have again. But as she stared into Jaime’s eyes; caught his anxious gaze the words flowed from her mouth without thinking. “No.” She said. “No I don’t want to forget.”_  
 _END_


End file.
